piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
1973 Tow Cap 400
SPOILER WARNING: This article contains a bunch of spoilers, mostly because there are not enough pictures. You have been warned. The 1973 Tow Cap 400 is race 10 and was a hyper ultimate crazy amazingly historic race held at the Las Vegas Motor Speedway. The King had a big crash which caused him to miss seven races before he returned in the Brickyard 400 and get replaced by William Axel. This race is too historic and is also the most historic race of the whole 1970's decade. The reason for that is because during the sixth lap, Thomas Tireson and The King were racing side by side for 2nd and 3rd (the leader in the race was Bobby Carsac) when Thomas got loose on turn 4, bashed in the King's side causing The King to go left into the divider between pit road and the track destroying ALL FOUR OF HIS TIRES AND CAUSING HIM TO FLY IN THE AIR! He then landed on his wheels which were destroyed causing even more pain before spinning, catching fire and stopped. A fire truck named John Firecatcher immediately went to the burning King. Tireson then spun and collected Martin Power, Kraig Shiftright and Frank Marintire who rushed to see The King on the grass. Kraig called Lynda and she rushed to her husband. Kraig was there when The King was taken by the Dinoco helicopter to a hospital. The race was red flagged after The King's crash. Bobby Carsac wins with Joe Allen Foyt 2nd and Mario Andretti 3rd. Up to this day, it's the most historic race of the 1970's, the 1st place most historic Tow Cap 400/500 (2nd place being 2009) and the deadliest ever race of the 1973 Piston Cup. Part timers Ernie Gearson, James Cleanair, Klint Shiftright and Don Chapcar race, but not Billy Ford. Footage https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CIxMDASb_zg at 8:14 (Crash begins at 8:21) Gallery The King Crash (1973 Tow Cap 400).jpg Television Biography Network: NBC Announcers: Spike and Pinkie Transcript First Six Laps/The King Crash Pinkie: Pace car's out and the Tow Cap 400 is under way, folks. Spike: BOOGITY BOOGITY BOOGITY! LET'S GO RACING AT LAS VEGAS BOYS! Pinkie: Amazing start for pole winner The King. As they head to turn 2 Thomas Tireson barely catching up on The King! Here comes Tireson, but barely missed the lead! In the fourth turn The King still leading, he leads the first lap of the Tow Cap 400. Spike: It's the second lap here at Las Vegas Motor Speedway. Strip Weathers continuing to lead while Tireson is second. Looks like here comes Tireson now. The King leads, Tireson second. Can Strip hold on to it? Pinkie: There's 99% chance he's gonna win this race, although unconfirmed. Every fan thinks The King is winning this one. The King continuing to lead with Tireson BARELY, but VERY BARELY missing the lead. It's lap 3 now and Tireson going fast! But SO CLOSE TO TAKING THE LEAD THE KING GOES EVEN FASTER THAN TIRESON! Spike: I mostly like The King best. So that's ok. Now it's the fourth lap at Las Vegas and Weathers and Tireson going to fight for the lead! STRIP WEATHERS CONTINUES TO LEAD! TIRESON GOES FAST! TURN 4 TIRESON GOES FAST! Pinkie: It's lap 5 out of 200 at Vegas and Tireson passes The King! STRIP GOING TO PASS HIM! As both head to turn 3, Tireson and Weathers are continuing to fight, but THE KING IS DOING IT! HE LEADS THE FIRST FIVE LAPS OF THE 1973 TOW CAP 400! Spike: It's lap 6 and Strip Weathers is seguing the lead with Tireson second and R.A Rubberton third. Rubberton doesn't get mentioned. UH OH!!!!!!!!!! TIRESON PASSES! THE KING! (screams loudly) I DON'T BELIEVE IT! I DON'T BELIEVE IT!!! Pinkie: THOMAS TIRESON AND THE KING NECK AND NECK! TIRESON IN SECOND BUT THE KING QUICKLY TRYING TO OVERTAKE HIM! Spike: OH NO! TIRESON'S LOOSE! BUMPS THE KING! THERE HE GOES RIGHT IN THE DIVIDER BETWEEN PIT ROAD AND THE TRACK! THE KING LOST ALL FOUR TIRES! HE SPINS AND CATCHES FIRE! Pinkie: TERRIBLE TRAGEDY HAPPENED HERE AT VEGAS TODAY! Spike: THE KING LOST ALL HIS TIRES AND SKIDDED ON HIS INJURED TIRES! POOR KING! (cries) Pinkie: WHY!? (cries) (The King Team Radio) The King: Augh. I crashed. That ain't good now. Roger, can you heard me? Roger? (The fire truck comes) John Firecatcher: DON'T WORRY! I'M COMING FOR YOU! (Sprays water from his hose on him) (Kraig races, but stops to see The King) Kraig: King? KING!? DID HE DIE!? NOOOO! IT CAN'T BE! The King: Hi, Hudson Hornet. Kraig: BUT IT'S ME, KRAIG! THE HUDSON HORNET NEVER CAME BACK! The King: Hi, Kraig. Tow Truck: It's tow time! (Back live) Pinkie (still cries): THIS IS SO SAD! THE KING IS BADLY HURT AND WILL NEVER RACE AGAIN! (Both scream of tears and hug each other while they watch the clip of The King winning the 1969 Texas 350 and clips of The King winning his triple crown in 1971.) (Back at the Dinoco Helicopter) The King(weakly): Bye, I'll miss you Kraig. A lot for sure. Kraig: BYE KING! Helicopter: Up, up and AWAY! (The helicopter goes into the skies) Racers About The King (Lap 6 Red Flag Interview) Lapis: Roger Wheeler, Luke Pettlework, Bobby Carsac, Frank Marintire, Martin Power, Thomas Tireson, Kraig Shiftright, Mario Andretti and Lynda Weathers, aka The Queen. What do you feel about The King? Roger (crying): HE CAN'T DIE! Luke (crying): NOT AFTER ALL WE WENT THROUGH! Bobby: The King seems like a good racer. Frank: That was nasty crash! I saw it! So bad! Martin: It as one of the worst EVER. Thomas: I feel so bad honestly I did not mean to. Kraig: I have never seen a crash like this at Las Vegas in my LIFE! Mario: Oh my god, that is extremely sad! Strip is my friend and I hope he recovers. Lynda (cries): HORRIFIC! Lapis (cries): You're right! Back to you Pinkie and Steven, I mean Spike, sorry. Pinkie: We're live at Las Vegas Motor Speedway where Strip Weathers, The King, has crashed seriously. I also (cries) NOT AGAIN!? Spike: What the (Popeye toot), Pinkie?! Are you crying!? Pinkie: THE (Popeye toot) KING WILL NEVER RACE AGAIN!! SORRY FOR THE D WORD THE KING! Spike: I am sure that he'd survive and might probably be William Axel's 1974 rookie year. Anyway, we're live on NBC where The King has crashed a bunch of hits! That's totally right! He has crashed badly and will probably never race again, like Pinkie said. And MAYBE William Axel might be 1974 Rookie of the Year. That isn't confirmed yet. This will be one of the most historic races EVER! Part-time racer Don Chapcar is also seen with Roger. Don: Roger, stop crying!! Roger (crying): THE KING HAS PROBABLY DIED AND WILL BE PUT IN A SCRAPYARD FOREVER! HE'S NEVER COMING TO LAS VEGAS AGAIN! EVER! I (Dolphin Censor) MEAN IT! I AM REALLY (Ahooga) SAD! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA! ''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WAHAHA! '' Donald Smith: Yeah. Spike: And Donnie Smith is there, too! As a matter of fact many racers! Ronald: Dang that was bad for him. The King debuted only five years after me in 1967 and he is older then me. Alloy: Yup. to be continued because this is UNFINISHED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Seven minutes later at Las Vegas Motor Hospital The King (weakly): Where am I? Doctor: I'm here at the hospital. The King: I feel very bad. I could hear my wife crying and I heard Mario Andretti say "I hope he recovers." talking about me, of course. Doctor: Man! No wonder they call you The King. You're strong and calm and not panicked at all. How are you feeling. The King: Well my tires feel sore and my engine blew up when I crashed. Doctor: Okay, let me check. The engine is most important part of a Piston Cup car! Actually any car! (Back live) Spike: I'm okay, now. I finally stopped crying. Unfortunately, Pinkie is crying still. But the race is restarted as of now and the racers are back in positions. Carsac dedicates win to The King Bobby: I dedicate the win to The King. He couldn't be 2nd, he crashed, you know it! Lynda: Just AMAZING! A racer with a model similar to my husband's wins! Results 1. Bobby Carsac - 200 laps 2. Joe Allen Foyt - 200 laps 3. Mario Andretti - 200 laps 4. R.A Rubberton - 200 laps 5. Ronald Oaks - 200 laps 6. Johnathan Melter - 200 laps 7. Martin Power - 200 laps 8. Ron Pitcar - 200 laps 9. Michael Smith - 200 laps 10. Carl Smith - 200 laps 11. Slide Powers - 200 laps 12. Cole Speedland - 20 laps 13. Alloy Wilson - 200 laps 14. Ernie Gearson - 200 laps 15. James Carlidge - 200 laps 16. Ryan Roadages - 200 laps to be continued Trivia * This is The King's worst crash. * Roger and Luke cried their hardest this race, so did Lynda Weathers "The Queen". Category:Historic Races